The Midnight Mistake
by Kennedy Potter
Summary: A Midnight Mistake is made when Luna, Hermione and Ginny are sent out on a unsuccessful mission that will their life forever. STORY MUCH BETTER
1. The Midnight Mistake

"RON stop it," Hermione laughed "Ronnnn, I'm not kidding--this isn't funny" she said as tickled her with a feather. Ginny rolled her eyes and Harry was retracing steps on the Marauders Map. Harry, Ron and Hermione had told Luna and Neville to arrive at midnight on the dot, this was to ensure security. Surely no more than two minutes later a very light tap came from the outside of the Room of Requirement and Luna and Neville walked in.

"Hello all" said Luna airily. Her long blonde hair was french braided with what looked like ribbons at the end- however Luna explained they were the making of Nibbley-Das (a new creature her father found) and that soon they would be worth money.

"Right, so let's lay out this plan extremely careful." Harry explained how in 10 minutes time they (Hermion, Ginny and Luna) would leave the room and venture out into the dark corridors of Hogwarts school. Under the protection of the invisbility cloak of course. They would take the little recorder, and record Draco's conversation with Crabbe and Goyle. The device they would be using was called the WizCorder, it was a little recorder that was extremely simple. Press the red button for record, and the square purple for stop. Harry, however had built in the emergency alert button which was yellow.

"Be careful" Harry said to all three of the girls."here's the invisibility cloak, now get under it and remember you have to take it off once you try to record or the recorder will buzz. Make sure you are completely hidden before taking it off though."

"Right." Hermione said throwing the cloak over the three girls who were concealed perfectly. "Now Luna, you hold the recorder, I'll use my wand to light our way, and Ginny you check the Marauders Map to make sure we're going the right way."

"Take a left" Ginny said looking down at the map. Three bubbles reading "Malfoy", "Crabbe" and "Goyle" were looming in a room not far from where they were. "Hang a right and the door is right there."

"Okay, put the cloak right here and Luna you go in the front, and press the red button." Luna stepped in the front of the group as they crouched next to the door.

"Goyle are you sure you put up the correct spells to keep away any uh unwanted guests?"

"Uh-well- yes?"

"Good, we wouldn't want any Potter Possy eavesdropping and ruining the grande plan. Now, as all of us know tommorow is the day we take a few select people from the Potter Possy and kidnap them. As we have been instructed by the Dark Lord. We have to make sure we do it correctly or else it won't work, and we will be found out."

Ginny turned to Hermione and gave her a 'o my goodness' type of stare.

"Sh!" Hermione said, putting a finger over her mouth.

"What was that?" Draco said standing up, walking towards the door. Luna pressed the emergency button just in time as we whipped around the corner. All three of them shrunk up against the wall in sheer terror as Draco felt his way around in the darkness. His hand landed on Luna's arm and he grabbed her, pulling her into the room. She secretly handed the tape recorder to Ginny and motion a 'stay' signal.

"LOVEGOOD?"

"O hello Draco." she said in her usual lofty voice.

"What did you hear?" he said grabbing her by the hair. She winced and make a yelping kind of noise.

"Nothing, I was just walking by and happened to be by this room. I-I- w-w-was walking to the Ravenclaw common room."

"Likely story, I know the Ravenclaw common room is infact in the opposite direction."

Luna looked down towards the floor and heard some feet shuffling out in the hallway.

"Wheres Luna?"

"HARRY NO!!"

Draco ran outside the door and sent a stunning spell straight at Harry who was caught off guard and hit the ground with a silent thud. Goyle and Crabbe ran out, holding off Neville and Ron as Draco threw Ginny and Hermione into the room.

"You people are no good, blood-traiting-- well except you Granger you're a mudblood-- traitors. The Dark Lord will see to your punishment." Tears ran down Ginny's face as Draco tied all three of them up.

"Okay boys, bring the other three in." Goyle threw an unconcious Ron to the ground, a cry came from Hermione. Draco walked outside into the corridor and dragged Harry into the room, followed by Neville. Crabbe tied all three of them up and walked back towards the girls, taking care to shut the door quietly. He put up a few different spells so no one could hear them, before turning on them.

"Well you three have gotten yourself into something now, havn't you." Hermione looked down towards her inside sweater pocket, where the recorder lay. "I'm still wondering how-"

"What is that?" he said looking down towards Hermione who had a buldge coming from her sweater. He bent down as she pleaded with him to stop and he grabbed it.

"A WIZ-CORDER?" he yelled, furious. "How dare you, you simple minded mudblood."

Hermione kicked him in the shin and rolled over trying to get out of her binds. Draco hobbled around in a circle for a moment before walking over to her.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk. All that did was make me more mad." He pushed her back into the other two who looked over their shoulder at Hermione who was whimpering. "Well now I guess we wake these----things"

As he woke up each of the boys, their reaction was close to the same.

"Draco!" screamed Harry he clawed at his bindings. "Let them go please, please."

"Hermione!!" Ron screamed, "please don't hurt them."

Neville however took a different approach, he tried to stand up and throw himself at Draco who sent another stunning curse at him. It missed him by hardly an inch.

"Now, what should I do with you three heroes?" he said sarcastically. 'Well, I guess I will just stun you and leave you here, maybe a teacher will find you....or not."

Hermione closed her eyes as all three of the boys were stunned once again and let in a heap on the floor. Draco then turned on his heel and smiled at the girls.

"Well, I guess I must inform the Dark Lord of our arrival through this neat little coin." Hermione's eyes opened to what seemed to be feet wide. He, Voldemort, had stolen her means of communication.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't torture you too bad." he laughed. Crabbe grabbed Hermione, Goyle grabbed Luna and Draco grabbed Ginny. They undid all enchantments of magical concealment before walking out the front doors of the castle. Hermione knew once they went past the gate that they would be free to apparate so she kicked her legs as hard as she could, it however was useless. They had blindfolded them so as not to see what the mysterious place he was residing looked like.

Before she knew it they were spinning in mid-air and had landed somewhere, Hermione thought. Draco went through a course of passwords and seriums before entering the front of the house. Hermione felt herself being thrown to the ground and heard Luna and Ginny being thrown to the ground as well.

"See-you" Draco laughed "mudblood."

"AND PROUD!!" Hermione screamed. She heard Draco's sheer, heartless laugh echo down the hallway as she turned over onto her chest. She had managed to wiggle out of her arm bindings when she ripped off the blindfold.

"Holdon, holdon I'll help." she said, untying Luna and then Ginny.


	2. The Muggle House

"On the bright side, we may be out of here in mere days...Draco didn't wipe their memories" Luna said getting up, and walking around. "On the downside however, it is very close to Christmas and that may mean we may miss it if this little--side adventure runs over."

Hermioned looked over at Luna and noticed a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Don't worry Luna, we'll be home before long. This will all be over, just another adventure like in 5th year. We all survived that without being severely injured."

"It's ju-just th-th-that Dad-Daddy and I we-were planning to hunt and s-s-s-search for nargles, and I've been s-so excited for it." Hermione grabbed both of Luna's hands and held them and looked up at her, smiling with little tears trickling down her face.

"Gin, come here" Ginny came over and put her arms around Luna's back, giving her a half hug and looked at Hermione. "How about this, if we are not out of here by Christmas and you miss this trip, how about Ginny and I accompany you on this trip to look for--- nargles"

"That would be magnificent!!" Luna said hugging Hermione and then Ginny. "They are very interesting creatures you know."

She hugged her extremely tightly before letting her go and looking to the side of the room. This seemed to be an old muggle house, because she could tell from the floorboards that they werenot constructed by wizards. The floorboards were lazily nailed in and the floor was creeky, which if constructed by wizards it would have been neat and organized. There was a window, but it looked as if it had flimsy wood covering it up.

"This is a muggle house." Hermione said suddenly, turning around.

Ginny slowly turned towards Hermione and gave her a confused sort of look.

"Not to be rude Hermione, but does that really make a difference?"

"Maybe." Hermione said hopefully. "That means we're in a muggle village, not near wizarding territories. However, we could be close Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade."

"Yes, I'm sure Voldemort would want to keep his ties with the wizarding world alive even if he can't go there." Luna said staring out the window had a board been put in it.

"Yes Luna, exactly. That does make a lot of sense but is he arrogant enough to station himself close to the wizarding world? I think the real question is if he is protecting something that is hidden here or in this village." Ginny said looking around at the walls. Just then a set of footsteps could be heard clogging down the hallway and turnings towards their door. The girls sat down in their place, and Ginny pretended to be asleep while Luna and Hermione pretended to be in rapid conversation.

"STAND BACK!!" Came a voice that Hermione knew from somewhere, but couldn't figure out where. "I have a wand!!"

"Pettigrew?" Hermione whispered.

"Who?" Luna said confused.

He whipped open the door and looked around the room cautiously.

"The Dark Lord wants the blonde girl." Pettigrew walked in and grabbed Luna toughly by the arm. Hermione gave her this 'Be Strong' look. Luna returned a half smile and walked out of the room. She was led down a dark hallway and then into a room where in the floor someone had cut a hole with steps and a pullover door. Pettigrew pushed Luna down the stairs and pulled the step door closed. As she walked down the steps it got colder and colder until she finally reached the bottom and was roughly told to turn right. To her horror there he was, sitting a throne type of chair staring at her. To his left was Draco, the evil ferret faced git who had brought her here. Luna held her head high and walked towards him, fear bubbling inside her but she didn't show it. Draco conjured a chair out of thin air and Luna sat in it.

"This is her" Pettigrew said and bowed his way to the back of the room.

"Yes, I realize that." he said looking down at the girl. He got up from his chair and walked around Luna like a lion sizing up his prey. He put his finger to her face said "Such a pretty girl, Daddy wouldn't want any harm to you to be committed."

"Don't touch me!" Luna said fulling her face away from his finger.

"How dare you talk to the Dar-"

"Now Draco calm down, she is just making a statement." he said and sat back down in his chair. "Now, girl, there are a few very important things I need to know. One being what you heard when you were spying on Draco."

"I heard nothing."

"Won't bend easily will she?"

Luna's face remained stoic as she Lord Voldemort gazed at her from under the veil of total darkness that seemed to be surrounding him.

"I admire that. Not willing to betray your friends, good quality. I wish I had more people like that on my side."

"Don't count on me joining." She said staring back at him with the same stare he had given her.

"Well then I guess we will have to do this the hard way." He mumbled, fingering his wand. Luna gulped and looked up at him. She had an idea, but didn't know if it would work. First she yanked her arm in the air, and it worked. Just to test if she was kept in the chair by magic or not. When his back was turned she got up from the chair and ran for the stairs, it caught all three of them off-guard and as Draco ran forward to get he, he was stopped by Lord Voldemort.

"Where is she gonna go?"

"Back to the room with the others. I don't know, but all three of them have a knack for getting themselves out of hard situations. If they escape and contact the ministry...."

"Fetch her, use magical means but don't kill her. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Draco ran to the stairs and jumped them 2 at a time."LOVEGOOD?"

Luna was jiggling the door and screaming "KICK OUT THE WINDOW HURRY!!". Luna, it looked as if she had found the place where the girls wands had been stowed because she was holding them.

"STUPEFY!!" she stammered before turning back to the door.

There was a loud crash and Luna looked over her shoulder and saw Draco stopped at the end of the hall. A look of pure malice in his eyes he stuck up his wand and screamed "CRUCIO!"

Luna ducked and the curse missed her by a mere inch. The door fell in and she ran to the window, Hermione was waiting by the window and Ginny was running towards the window as well.

"OUT!! GET OUT!!"

"DRACO WHAT IS GOING ON UP THERE?!"

"GRANGER!! GET BACK IN HERE!!"

He ran towards the window and saw them running away from the house, he looked at them and didn't know what to do. In complete and utter frustration he sent a killing curse straight at the place where Granger was standing.

"HERMIONE!!" Ginny yelled.

((End of Chapter 2, and yes I know--it's a cliff hanger : ) ))


	3. Fear of the Name

Hermioned ducked as the curse flew over her head and hit a surrounding tree. Luna threw her, her wand and handed Ginny's wand to her and held hands with Hermione before Hermione dissaparated. It felt as if all the air was sucked out of their lungs, they were suffocating but soon enough they hit hard earth.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Ginny said getting up and looking at the surrounding area which seemed to be nothing but woods. "Hermione tell me you have your beaded bag."

"We are in luck my dear friend, I have my beaded bag and I also have Bill's tent. Ron gave it to me over the summer when the group of us went on that trip and I forgot to give it back to him. Let me set it up and then put the protection around it. Hermioned wrenched the tent out of her bag and set it up magically. All three of them climbed inside and Hermioned went to work on setting up the protection.

"Salvio Hexia....Protego Totalum....Repello Muggletum.....Muffliato. That should hold it together in case we are found. Now, let's lay down some ground rules. No one leaves this tent unless all three of us are together. We don't mention his name-"

"Vol-"

"Don't say it."

"Fear of the name-"

"Yes, I know, but thats not it. His name could have something with breaking barriers of protection. I read about it in a book back at Hogwarts." Even the sound of the name sent chills up her spine.

"So, this place is rather homey." Luna said walking around it. There was a kitchen which was stocked to the top with soups and non-parishable foods. There was a water tap and a dishes rack, and a wash room. The tent had different rooms to sleep in, but the girls decided that it would be best if they all slept in the same room. The place was perfect for them, it wasn't too big but not to small either.

"Luna can you shut the flap, I put up an extra intruder alert but in order for it to work the flap has to be secured." Luna shut the flap and sat herself down on the floor.

"This may seem silly, but have anyone thought of what we're gonna do??" Luna continued to look down at the ground, pretending to be thorougly examining her ring finger.

"I have." Ginny said standing up. "but I don't think we should go back into the wizarding world yet. I think he's waiting for us, or he's sent someone out to find us. Do you know how much information we heard? Surely he has switched headquarters by now, but its still prudent that we don't tell anyone."

Hermione was behind both of them, fiddling with the radio.

"Got it!!" she turned it on as Luna and Ginny gathered close to it.

"The search continues for three Hogwarts students- Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. All three of these girls were kidnapped by Draco Malfoy and are believed to be located wherever he is. If you have any information--- any at all, all of their families are extremely worried. In other news, Threstles-"

Hermione turned the radio off and turned towards Ginny and Luna and brought them into a huge bear hug.

"Well we can't be serious all the time." Hermioned laughed running out of the room to the bed where she started jumping on it and both Luna and Ginny joined her. Hermione picked up a pillow and started the pillow fight. Almost an hour later Ginny hopped off the bed and walked out into the living room.

"Sh, guys come here."

There was a loud mumbling coming from the outside of the tent. Hermione and Luna bent down onto one knee and listened.

"They should be here!!" Luna's eyes became the size of sand-dollars as she recognized the voice as Draco Malfoy's. "I traced this plot of land back to Granger's great-great-grandparents who used to own it but it was handed down to her parents. I currently can't locate her parents however, they seemed to have dissapeared."

"Yes, Draco, I sense their presence here in this forest, but where." Voldemort's voice rang through the forest. Luna gasped, but shoved her hand over her mouth before any other sounds were made. "We better go Draco, I don't want to risk being seen. We will check back tommorow." Then there was two disembodied cracks and silence was achieved once again.

"Well that seals it, we've gotta move again." Hermione said walking over to her beaded bag and gathering all the things she had put out. "we can't take the chance."

"I have an idea, they won't be able to trace this one. It has nothing to do with any of our relatives. We could stay up in the mountains by Hogsmeade." Luna said looking at them. "Hagrid told me about it. It has great coverage. There is a spring near the top which has a nice little grounds area that is just grass."

"I don't know Luna, they could find us there. Don't you think that they would look there since it's close to Hogwarts?" Ginny said sitting down on a chair.


End file.
